


Commander Shepard Wakes up Gay

by Hopedruid



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Hypersexuality, M/M, Mind altering virus, Paragon Shepard gone aggro, Violence, Woke Up Gay, personality changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: A darker spin on this classic fanfiction staple. Shepard wakes up with a virus that changes more than just his orientation.





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard woke up in the bed in his quarters and immediately noticed something strange. The naked body of Miranda. Well, that wasn't strange. Miranda was his girlfriend after all. However, he was not aroused by her presence. Instead, he was turned off. Downright disgusted even. Just last night he had performed sexual acts with the woman in question, but now just the thought of it was making him want to vomit.

It was odd. And yet for some reason, it didn't feel unnatural. In fact, it felt like what he should have felt from the beginning. Like the sexual attraction, he felt for the Cerberus operative was a lie.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to process that.

"Miranda. I'm going to need you to get out of bed, put your clothes on and leave my quarters. Immediately." Shepard said in an authoritative voice.

"Huh...Shepard?" Miranda said, opening her eyes.

"Wake up, get dressed and get out. That's an order from your commanding officer." Shepard said. Miranda looked at him. That sure woke her up. She blinked.

"Uh what are you...?" Miranda asked.

"I want to be alone." Shepard said.

"Oh...I get it. Your a little crabby. Need a bit more stress relief huh?" Miranda's voice took on a sultry tone, (why did he ever think that was sexy?), and moved closer to Shepard. Her breasts, large unappealing lumps that they were, making contact with his chest. A sensation that would normally send a shudder of arousal instead of the revulsion he was facing now.

"Out." Shepard said. His voice turning angrier.

"Cmon, Shepard. You don't actually mean that. You just want a little morning se-" Miranda began trying to close the distance between their mouths. Shepard had enough and gave her a sharp shove.

"OUT!" He roared and in surprise she backed off the bed, falling on her impressively (And to Shepard's new eyes, unsightly) posterior.

"Shepard what are you...?" Miranda said, standing up and exposing to Shepard her fully naked body. Including her vagina, something he had to activly avert his gaze from in disgust. What had made him think to put his dick in that?

"I said out. And you've disobeyed a direct order." Shepard said as he stood up. His eyes afire.

"Your lucky if I don't kick your sorry ass off this ship." Shepard said. Miranda stood her ground. Making no signs of leaving.

So Shepard assisted her, grabbing her by the arms, spinning her around and giving her a hearty kick in that precious rear of hers. She cried out in pain and hobbled out the door. Wary of another kick.

After she left Shepard took some time to calm down. Why did he get so angry? And why was he so disgusted by Miranda's female form? He was going to have to discuss this with Mordin. It could be a medical condition.

"Hm. Readings are unusual. Patient seems to have his brain chemistry altered. Looks much more like the brains of male homosexuals. This would coincide with the symptoms you've described. Besides the aggression. That and the sudden hypersexuality is concerning." Mordin said.

"Yeah." Shepard replied with a grimace. The sexual disgust entirely disappeared when he saw even an average looking male, which instead caused his libido to took all his willpower to come to Mordin instead of fucking the first male who would accept.

"This may be the result of an unknown virus. However, I can not detect it. And what I can not detect, one cannot cure." Mordin said.

"So what...I'm going to be stuck this way?" Shepard asked.

"It seems to be. Shepard should get used to it." Mordin said.

Honestly, Shepard didn't mind being gay. It felt right to him. What he did mind was the utter contempt he had for the female form. When women were dressed modestly, it was fine. But the more sexy they dressed, the more skin they showed or curves they showed off, the angrier it would make him. Miranda in particular made his skin crawl. He felt the disturbing desire to bust up that pretty little face of hers and then strand her in the middle of nowhere for daring to try and seduce him and for slinking around in that catsuit.

He was quite honestly horrified by this. This wasn't merely a change or discovery of sexual orientation, this was something else entirely.

"However will do more testing. Think there might be something I'm missing. Could be additional irregularities only a more thorough search of the available data will provide." Mordin said.

"Ok then. Provide me with regular updates and...Mordin. If possible I would like to keep my change in sexuality. It's just...the anger that I want to get rid of. And perhaps the hypersexuality." Shepard said. It could be the virus talking, but the idea of becoming straight again seemed utterly terrifying. Being gay was his identity now. As much as any other part of himself.

"...Will try." Mordin said.

Shepard returned to his quarters. He needed to look up some gay porn vids on the Net to keep him satisfied for now. At any moment he could be called to duty, and he didn't want to go into battle horny. Sexual frustration could be channeled into fury, but he approached combat from a calmer position than that. After all life was not to be wasted. Neither his, nor his crews, nor those of his enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard had changed, and Miranda had the bootprint on her ass to prove it. For the last few days since she was kicked unceremoniously out of his bed, he had been treating the crew a lot differently. Women no longer got his full respect, except for Tali and Chakwas. Every other woman was treated to a far colder professionalism.Herself and Jack got the worst of it. Jack and Shepard got into screaming arguments on several occasions and Jack was essentially on probation and hadn't left her quarters  
for two days. Shepard treated Miranda with a very similar barely concealed disdain.

Men, on the other hand, were treated with kid gloves. Favoring them, especially Thane and Jacob, over any of the women. And he was constantly heading down to medbay to have secret conversations with Mordin Solus. She needed to talk to Mordin and figure out what might explain this.

"Dr.Solus. It has come to my attention that you and Shepard are keeping things from me and the rest of the crew. Please tell me." Miranda said, her voice stern.

"Is that an order?" Mordin asked.

"It is if it needs to be." Miranda said.

"Shouldn't be sharing this with you. Would be unethical. Although it's also irresponsible to keep this firmly between myself and the Commander.  
Someone else should know. Can you keep this between us?" Mordin asked.

"Of course." Miranda said. Solus sighed and quickly gave her a tablet filled with medical information. Miranda scanned it.

"A...a virus?" Miranda said.

"Indeed. One that infiltrates the body and changes brain chemistry. Specifically changing one's sexual orientation and making them quite hostile and aggressive  
to the opposite sex as well as a hypersexuality towards one's own sex." Mordin said.

"I...see." Miranda said. The document said as much. 

"It was tested on rats and they...ended up killing each other or mating to death?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. An injection of Shepard's blood into rats meant that an infected male or female would kill the opposite gender, and then spread the infection to their gender through contact.  
Either a bit or through sex. Then the infected end up engaging in intercourse til they die." Mordin said.

"Then...does that mean Shepard...?" Miranda said.

"It's possible. Shepard has indicated that he does feel the temptation to inflict violence on women and have sex with men. However, he has been controlling these desires through his immense willpower and through copious use of gay porn and masturbation. If Shepard were not the naturally  
good and determined man he was, he would likely have succumbed by now." Mordin said.

"Of course. Is there...anything you can do?" Miranda said.

"I am concocting a serum to suppress his libido and his aggression. However, this can't last for long without harming him. We will have to plunge the virus out of his  
system. Trying a lot of things with animal subjects, but so far...nothing." Mordin said.

"...Would an additional human subject help you Doctor?" Miranda asked. Mordin looked at her thoughtfully.

"Possibly. However, even with the virus expunged I can do nothing to alter the changed brain chemistry. As the report  
notes, Shepard now is a gay man, not just influenced to behave as such. And experimentation of changing sexual orientation is explicitly banned. If someone is infected they will most likely stay homosexual forever." Mordin said.

"I...I'm willing to take that risk." Miranda said. The fate of Shepard. The fate of potentially the galaxy was at stake. Her  
personal attachment to her sexual orientation was meaningless compared to all that.

"Ok. Give me a few more days. Then you can take a sample and do with it what you will." Solus said.

"Fine. But if Shepard's condition worsens, I won't wait." Miranda said and turned to leave.

"Before you go Lawson. Shepard told me that he kicked you in the posterior. May I take a look? To see if you're ok.  
have noticed you walking a bit oddly and having difficulties sitting down." Mordin said.

"...No thank you Dr.Solus. I'll be just fine." Miranda said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard was crawling out of his skin. Every spare moment of free time had to be consumed with masturbation at this point. He had deleted his copious amounts of straight and lesbian porn to replace it all with gay vids and images. Just the thought of those old fantasies sent a shiver of disgust down his spine. Shepard hadn't masturbated this much even when he was a teenager, and it wasn't like he ever lacked a libido. But this was...a madness.

It was too much for him. He needed to have sex with a man. And damn the consequences. In a haze he found Thane. The masculine lines of his body were so damn erotic. He needed to be with him.

"Thane. I want to talk with you." Shepard said. No, he wanted to fuck him, but he had to play this right.

"Shepard. Nice to see you. How are you?" Thane said. 

"I'm fine. Good actually. Why do you ask?" Shepard said. 

"No reason. Only that you've been acting odd lately." Thane said.

"Odd?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. You seem to have taken an...interest in men." Thane said.

"I...have." Shepard said. Thane smiled and put a hand on his chest. Shepard was so hard.

"Good. If you want some pressure released, know that I am willing to do so." Thane said.

Shepard brought his mouth close to the drell and kissed him hard. Thane didn't take long to reciprocate and soon they were in Thane's quarters. Thane soon had the commander, bent over and lubed up, fucking him with his long, green cock. Shepard was tight and Thane was gentle, and whispering prayers in his native tongue in Shepard's ears. Shepard was enjoying every minute of it. He'd never bottomed in his life and now he was experiencing the glories of being penetrated. Thane was providing a helping hand of course, stroking Shepard's sizable cock, and Shepard came as soon as he felt Thane ejaculate in his ass.

"God. That was amazing." Shepard said, once Thane had extracted himself and he could look into Thane's beautiful face. He had never felt such a post-coital glow.

"Yes. It was excellent." Thane said. 

All at once Shepard felt ashamed. He could have spread the virus to Thane. This wasn't right. 

"I...I have to go." Shepard said getting up.

"Are you sure? You could stay a while." Thane said, his eyes drawn to Shepard's firm ass.

"N-no. It's fine. I have things I must do. Thanks for this." Shepard said, and got dressed. He had to tell Mordin. 

"Mordin...you should check on Thane." He said upon entering the infirmary.

"Why's that?" Mordin asked. 

"Because...I was unable to control myself. I had sex with him." Shepard said.

"Consensually?" Mordin asked.

"Of course." Shepard said, offended a bit at the accusation.

"Hm. Intriguing. Will look into it. Will call him in as soon as possible." Mordin said. 

"Good. Good." Shepard said. He felt horny again. Incredibly so. But he had a bit more willpower now. He'd just have to go to his room  
and jerk off again. 

 

Miranda watched the security cam that she had placed in Thane's room. God, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was taking it in the ass from a Drell. And she also couldn't believe that it was kinda turning it on. Miranda would have to talk to Solus tomorrow. If he didn't have any more answers, she was going to have to take the virus. So she decided to masturbate to the video, seeing as it might be the last time she was aroused by men.


	4. Chapter 4

It was easy enough to get Thane to submit his blood. Mordin didn't have to tell him much about the exact nature of the infection to remind Thane of how fragile life is. The drell was on his last legs as it was. The tests revealed...essentially nothing. The Drell's brain was normal, though the virus had taken root in his bloodstream. It was possible that the virus only influenced humans or that those who were already homosexual or bisexual, as in the case of Thane, were unaffected. It's possible even that it needed more time to gestate in his body.

 

Mordin couldn't be sure. He needed more subjects.

 

Miranda walked into his office the next morning. Looking quite determined.

 

"Dr. Solus, I need a sample. Things are getting desperate. It's come to my attention that Shepard-" Miranda started.

 

"Has slept with Thane Krios. Of course. May take a sample if you wish. No point in further delaying the inevitable. Things might turn out dangerously if we do." Mordin said. Miranda blinked. She expected resistance.

 

"I'm glad you're being rational about this." Miranda said. Grabbing a sample, from where Mordin was indicating. She inserted a syringe full of Shepard's blood directly into her veins through her arm. Her eyes closed and she sank a bit against the nearest wall.

 

"Lawson, are you alright?" Mordin asked, looking her over.

 

"Just feel a bit tired and...woozy." She said, stroking her arm.

 

"I should get back to my quarters." Miranda said after a moment, opening her eyes and standing up straight.

 

 

"When you start experiencing symptoms, come back to me immedietly." Mordin said.

 

"Of course." Miranda said and left to head to her room.

 

It wasn't too long before she started experiencing symptoms. Immense horniness. An interest in the same sex. An increase in aggression. A strong distaste for heterosexuality and the opposite sex. Miranda watched these symptoms increase over several hours with a clinical eye. Then, when she thought they were severe enough, she made her way over to Mordin's clinic.

 

Only to find that the Salarian wasn't there. Instead, Kelly Chambers was there, looking around the clinic a bit curiously.

 

"Yeoman Chambers." Miranda said. Her voice was still professional, even though the thoughts and feelings she had for the yeoman

 

 

"Oh. Ms. Lawson. I didn't see you there." Chambers said. 

 

"What exactly are you doing here?" Miranda asked. 

 

"Oh, well...Mordin called me in. Wanted to talk to me about...the psychological state of some crew members. But he stepped out for the moment." Chambers said. 

 

"I see." Miranda said, licking her lips and inching a bit closer to Chambers. Chambers sensed a change in mood, and looked a combination of confused, aroused and intimidated. 

 

"You ah..need something?" Chambers said. 

 

"You could say that. I've been experiencing some...unusual symptoms. Erotic desires I haven't felt before. Think you could help?" Miranda said, stroking Chambers shoulder. Chambers normally would leap on this, but the last person she expected to come onto her was Miranda Lawson, so her jaw just hung open for several moments.

 

"I uh...I think I could. Could you explain your symptoms?" Chambers asked.

 

"Why don't I just...show you?" Miranda said, before putting her lips against Chambers. In a matter of no time they were groping and making out like mad, Miranda feeling up Chambers perky breasts, and Chambers relishing the feel of Miranda's large, jiggly rear end. 

 

Miranda ripped off Chambers bra with an aggressive tug and immediately began licking and sucking on Chamber's boobs as if someone dying of thirst. Kelly wondered if she was always this desperate about sex, or she would have, if she wasn't too busy riding the waves of pleasure. Soon enough, Miranda pulled down Chambers pants and panties and began going down on her. 

 

Again Miranda wasn't the most practiced but she made up for it in sheer enthusiasm. Miranda was clearly enjoying the hell out of it, which had it's own benefits. Chambers was going to have to give her some tutoring, but that was hardly a downside. Eventually, Miranda was able to brute force her way through to giving Chambers a fairly satisfactory orgasm. 

 

"...Wow. I was, not expecting that." Chambers said. 

 

"I'm new to this...did I do well?" Miranda asked, coming out from in between Chamber's legs.

 

"Ok for a first time. But you could learn some things." Chambers said.

 

"That...sounds like fun." Miranda said. Chambers got dressed and left, and Miranda took a long look at the Yeoman's nice body as she left. Miranda shuddered. She hadn't exactly gotten an orgasm from that, she'd need to take care of that on her own. But it was still...a satisfying encounter.

 

Mordin walked in to see Miranda adjusting herself.

 

"...Suppose I'll have to check on Yeoman Chambers?" Mordin said.

 

"Yeah. I'd say so." Miranda said. Mordin nodded, things had gone as he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordin again compared the scans and blood tests. He had the blood and brain scans of two bisexuals infected with the virus and two former heterosexuals The virus seemed inert in the bisexual's system, with the subjects themselves citing only a mild libido increase. With the former heterosexuals, all symptoms were present and active. So it was clear the virus was only effective in turning heterosexuals to homosexuals with a violent antipathy towards the opposite sex and a desire to have sex to spread the virus. Bisexuals and homosexuals, Mordin hypothesized, were only useful in continuing to spread this disease and thus only their libido was effected.

 

This was an evil virus. One that Mordin could not help but think had to be made by sentient hands. This was designed specifically to lead to the destruction of a society into bands of sex-crazed and violent same-sex bands intent on mating with their bandmates and killing the opposite sex. It was vicious, it was cruel and it was intelligent.

 

Salarians. It had to have been made by fellow Salarians. After all he himself had made the Genophage, and this seemed quite similar. 

 

He would have to make some calls.

 

 

Shepard meanwhile was wondering in a daze. Last he knew he had sequestered himself in his room with porn. But eventually, he must have gotten up, in a lust fueled drive for more. To fuck. To spread this thing inside him. He could practically feel it crawling under his skin. He felt itchy a bit. And was nearly mad with lust and irritation. He was at Jacob's room, he realized.

 

Of course. He was hot. He was male. All he needed was to spread it. Shepard reached for his pocket and realized he had a syringe. It was full of his blood. Full of the thing under his skin. Shepard knocked.

 

"Jacob. I need you. Jacob." He called as he knocked. His voice sounded wrecked. Sick. He was sick. Letting the virus use him. Act through him. But he couldn't take it anymore. He needed it to spread.

 

"Shepard are you-" Jacob said as he opened the door. Shepard lunged at him with the syringe, the man's guard was down so he stuck him through the neck and pushed the plunger down. 

 

"What the fuck!" Jacob grabbed Shepard's arm and thrust it off but it was too late. The blood was in him. The infection was in him.

 

"Shepard, what the fuck was that?" he said tearing the syringe out of his neck. He then forced Shepard to the ground, putting his arms behind his back.

 

"I need to be inside you." Shepard said, and he laughed a strange chocked, desperate laugh.

 

"What the hell...Shepard you're going to need some help. I'll get you some help." Jacob said, and activated his commlink on his omnitool. He was dialing up Mordin. But the call wouldn't go through.

 

"Shit." He muttered. What about Chambers? It could be psychological. He dialed her up. Nothing. Then he tried Lawson. Couldn't get through.

 

"I guess I'll... have to...." He said and paused. He was about to say that he would have to march him down to medical. But suddenly he found himself getting an erection. Shepard was an attractive man, wasn't he. Jacob was sweating.

 

"You said you...wanted to be inside me?" Jacob said, just saying that made him that much harder. And Shepard laughed his strange laugh, and as sick as it was, that aroused Jacob too.

 

"Yes. I would very much." Shepard said.

 

Soon the two men were completely naked and Shepard was fucking his tight ass hard as Jacob screamed his name. 

 

Shepard never wanted to stop.

 

Miranda moaned in pleasure as Chambers licked her pussy and clit. God, she loved this. How the fuck had she ever been hetero? This was so much fucking better. She came for about the 40th time since she turned and fell back into her bed. Chambers came up to join her.

 

"That was...amazing." Miranda panted.

 

"Thanks. I've had a lot of practice." Chambers said.

 

"I think...what we need...is a third." Miranda said.

 

"Oh! Of course. I can call Kasumi. She'll be down for any-" Chambers started.

 

"No. Tali." Miranda said.

 

"Tali...but she's a Quarian. Her immune system...and isn't she straight?" Chambers asked. 

 

"Don't worry. I can take care of all of that." Miranda said. She had a couple of blood samples with her. And that little virus was a miracle. If something could cure that immune system, it would be this. 

 

Tali walked in a few minutes later. 

 

"I don't know why you've summoned me here. I can assure you that nothing is- Lawson? Chambers?" She said looking at the two nude women, then turning her head and putting her hands in front of her visor.

 

"I'm sorry. I must have been mistaken. I didn't know...I thought you and the Commander. I'm very confused. But it's none of my business." Tali said.

 

"Tali. I've got something that could help out with your immune system." Miranda said, lounging in her bed with a syringe in her hand.

 

"It would?" Tali said. 

 

"Definitely." Miranda said with a smirk. 

 

Soon Tali's suit was discarded and the night dissolved into hands and mouths and tongues and fingers and strap ons. 

 

Miranda was in bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

"...Must send help. This disease is spiraling out of control." Mordin said to the Salarian medical director.

 

"Hm. This disease. You say it causes a change in sexual orientation?" The Director said.

 

"Yes. Along with an increase in libido to a large extent and aggression towards the opposite gender." Mordin said.

 

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of such a disease. And we do not have the doctors to spare." The Director said.

 

"Please do not lie. This mission...it is essentially, and it can't be compromised." Mordin said.

 

"Neither can Sur'kesh, Solus." The Director said. 

 

"Sur'Kesh? How exactly does this compromise Sur'Kesh? Was this disease used as a weapon?"Mordin said.

 

"...It was intended as one. But it was considered far less reliable and much less...clean then your Genophage solution." The Director said.

 

"...I see." Mordin said.

 

"We all have blood on our hands Dr.Solus." The Director said.

 

"Send the cure over. Otherwise, you'll have even more blood on yours." Mordin said.

 

"We will. However, you need to keep in mind a couple of things." The Director said.

 

"Continue." Mordin said.

 

"No one can have their previous sexual orientation restored. We've tried and all attempts resulted in the patient dying." The director said.

 

"Assumed as much. What else?" Mordin asked.

 

"You can't breathe a word about this to anyone. If anyone asks, this was your stroke of brilliance. Got it?" The director said.

 

"...Of course." Mordin said. 

 

"You will receive the formula for the cure very soon. Farewell and good luck." And the Directors image disappeared.

 

 

"...God. I won't be able to sit down for days." Jacob said. The two of them had come god knows how many times before Shepard had exhausted himself. 

 

"...More." Shepard said, after he caught his breath.

 

"I'm sorry. I need to take longer then that." Jacob said, he was highly tempted to spin Shepard round and start taking him. But he had exhausted himself. 

 

"I meant...another." Shepard said.

 

"Huh...another?" Jacob asked.

 

 

"Someone else. Another man." Shepard said. 

 

"Huh. Well...I don't know anyone else on the ship...that way inclined. Hell, I didn't know I was." Jacob said. There was something funny about that. He had bedded Miranda before, but now the idea repulsed him. It hadn't at the time. This was all very strange. But honestly, he couldn't bring himself to mind it.

 

"Kaiden. I need to find Alenko." Shepard said.

 

"Don't you have his contact information?" Jacob said.

 

"Y-yes. I-I'll call him. See if he wants to get together." Shepard said. He felt shaky and uncertain. Was what he was doing...right? Doing what was right had been important. Being moral. But now he felt lost and unmoored. Nothing mattered but his next orgasm. 

 

Shepard got up and got dressed, but before he left he looked back at Jacob and said.

 

"If you see a woman. Do me a favor and shoot them. Those disgusting creatures don't have a right to exist." Shepard said. Part of him, some deep down voice of reason, cringed at this. But their mere presence was an irritant to him now. A powerful one. Like the aversion, some felt about insects. They needed to be purged from his ship. He walked out without waiting for a reply.

 

Jacob looked at the door, confused. That...wasn't right. Homosexual or no, Shepard wasn't the kind of guy to call for random murder. That was strict bad guy territory. And Jacob knew very well that homosexuality and violent misogyny had little to do with one another. So why this sudden change?

 

The blood. If it was infected with some sort of virus...something that changed people's brain chemistry...

 

Jacob needed to inform Solus. 

 

 

"That...injection. It cured me." Tali said in utter bliss as she relished Miranda and Kelly kiss every inch of her very naked flesh. It felt so fucking good.

 

"Of so many things my dear." Miranda said, before continuing pressing her lips on the quarians neck. 

 

"God....we have other things we should be doing...but this is so..." Chambers said.

 

"It's bliss, Kelly. It's exactly where we all were supposed to be. Women were made for this. Made for each others touch. Not men. Men are....worthless." Miranda said. Something felt wrong about those words, and yet...she couldn't think that anything was wrong about them. Men were disgusting and women were beautiful. What else is there to know.

 

"I beg to differ sweetie." Kelly said, finally pulling away from kissing Tali's thigh. 

 

"Huh?" Miranda said. She wasn't prepared to hear that, actually.

 

"Men are good too. They can be handsome, strong, pretty, smart, fearless, determined. I mean look at Shepard. He's nice to look at, and he's a good guy. And a hell of a lay." Kelly said. 

 

"Oh...pet." Miranda said rubbing Kelly's cheek, and giving her a smile.

 

Then her grip tightened around Kelly's mouth. It was an iron grip and Kelly was sure she could kill her in a moment.

 

"Don't talk about men that way around me again. I don't want you to look or think about men that way ever again. Got it?" Miranda said. Kelly nodded. She had to. She couldn't breathe. Miranda finally relaxed her grip.

 

"Good." Miranda said patting her on the cheek.

 

"I'm going to go get some food. Maybe see if I can't round up a fourth. Don't move. Either of you. You two are mine now." Miranda said and she stepped out of the bed and walked out the door, her strong confident strides causing her big ass to sway hypnotically.

 

"S-she...is still naked." Tali said.

 

"I-I know. Something...is wrong with her." Kelly said. She was terrified. They both were.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda jiggled her way through the halls. She did love the sensation of being nude. It's part of the reason she wore such skintight suits after all. And she was a bit too preoccupied about finding another mate.

 

"M-Miranda?" A startled voice said. Miranda turned around, it was a female voice after all, and she saw Kasumi standing there.

 

"Hello Kasumi. You're looking quite...scrumptious." Miranda said, checking out Kasumi. 

 

"Scrump-Scrumptious? Mi-Miranda you're naked." Kasumi said. 

 

"Yes, I am. Which should make things easier, shouldn't it?" Miranda said.

 

Kasumi looked her up and down, and launched herself at Miranda, the two kissed, embraced and made their way to the nearest room, which happened to be Kasumi's. 

 

Shepard walked shakily back to his quarters. He was in control, but barely. He sent Alenko a message. Simply saying that they needed to talk, and if he could meet with him soon. It didn't take long for Alenko to confirm. He'd meet him at the Citadal. Shepard told Joker to change destination and then fisted himself hard while jerking off. 

 

"Kai-Kaiden!" He called as he came. God he needed him. Needed him so bad he didn't know what to do with himself

 

Besides masturbating more, of course.

 

Jacob arrived in Mordin's lab. Mordin had just gotten back a few minutes before.

 

"Solus, I'm experiencing symptoms." Jacob said.

 

"Symptoms of what?" Mordin said. He had a bad feeling that he knew already.

 

"Psychological symptoms." Jacob said. His expression was pained.

 

"What kind?" Mordin said.

 

"Sexual. My libido has increased and...and I'm feeling an attraction to men and revulsion to women." Jacob said.

 

"...Have you engaged in sexual contact with anyone?" Mordin asked.

 

"Yes. Commander Shepard. After he stuck a needle in my neck." Jacob said.

 

"A syringe?" Mordin asked. Jacob nodded.

 

"Then he has gone off the edge completely. The infection is in control now. Please, try and delay him. Don't let him infect anyone else. The cure is on it's way." Jacob nodded and walked off. Things seemed a bit too desperate to be asking too many questions. 

 

 

Miranda lay in Kasumi's bed, glowing in post-coital bliss. It wouldn't last, but it gave her rational mind a bit of time to think. She was likely going to die soon. That's what all the rats did in Solus' tests. Die. Either by fighting or fucking themselves to death. Or maybe she would die of the horrible fever she felt building up. Her brain would just overheat and she'd die like that. 

 

"God. I...never knew you liked women. If only I had known before." Kasumi said, sighing blissfully. She was being quite clingy. 

 

"I wouldn't have fucked you before." Miranda said.

 

"H-huh?" Kasumi asked. 

 

"This is all new to me." Miranda said.

 

"Ah-I-I see. It's uh...weird. I mean you're so beautiful and smart. I-I uh never would have thought I'd be the more experienced one." Kasumi said. Miranda shot her a glare.

 

"I-I uh...didn't mean to offend! I know that sexuality can be confusing...for some people so-" Kasumi said. Miranda sighed and shook her head. 

 

"It's fine. Just, you wait here. I need to go get something to eat. Before I get horny again." Miranda said and gave her a slap on the ass before leaving bed and heading out. This was probably her last chance to eat for a while. Maybe forever. 

 

Kasumi could only look at her naked ass and stare. Was Miranda a nudist now? Because she wouldn't mind that. Not at all.

 

Shepard came for the...god knows how many-th time. He had a moment of lucidity. He was fucking hungry, and thirsty. When was the last time he ate or drank anything? He couldn't remember. He needed to eat. He needed to drink. If he didn't he wouldn't get the chance to fuck Kaiden. And he needed that before the end. Just one time. Before the end. 

 

He would die. He was sure of it. He couldn't live like this for long. With all this heat and lust inside him. But he needed to embrace his old comrade. It went beyond lust. He needed...his companionship.

 

But he didn't have time to dwell on it. Or to get dressed. He had to get food before the madness overtook him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard supposed that he had been blessed with some luck anyway, as he had made it to the kitchen having spotted nobody. Judging by the time, no cooks would be here. But there was a chance that someone else would be there getting something to eat. Shepard just needed to get in or out, not confront his feelings about men and women. 

 

Shepard just grabbed the quickest and easiest thing to prepare. Some kind of awful nutritional paste. It tasted bad, but it would keep him going for a while. Maybe he could come out on the other side of this. But he doubted it. The others would probably be saved, Mordin was smart, a genius even. But he was just too far gone. How many patient zeros survived anyway? The odds had always been long. 

 

All he wanted to do was die in Kaiden's arms. If he could at least do that then maybe all this shit would be worth it. The Reapers...they could be taken care of. He was leaving the universe in good hands. 

 

The door opened just as he had finished eating and drinking and was about to stumble back to his room. The first thing he saw was the naked body of a woman. Disgusting fatty breasts and wide feminine hips, and that wretched place between her legs that he used to insert himself in. He looked at Miranda's face. Which had a confused and surprised look that quickly turned to revulsion. Shepard's rational mind disappeared in a flash. He lunged for her. Completely mad. 

 

Miranda hadn't been expecting this and only barely managed to avoid a right hook from Shepard. She too was completely filled with hatred for his masculine body. And indeed a strong part of her wanted the man she brought back from death to die once more. But she still had control. Shepard had gone feral. 

 

"God damn it, Shepard." She said as she avoided another punch. She kicked him straight in the face and he fell to his knees, but before long he was up again. 

 

"Don't make me hurt you." Miranda said. But she did want to hurt him. She really, really did.

 

"Die." He said and rushed towards her. With one motion of her hand she tossed him through the air using biotics. After a few moments of recovery, he scrambled to his feet. Looking to Miranda more like an ape than a human. God men were disgusting, she thought. She wanted to crush him. To make him an unrecognizable smear against the wall. But she couldn't. She must not. 

 

She threw him against another wall and heard a satisfying clunk as his head hit the wall then the floor. Blood poured out from his head. She sighed. Looks like she'd have to check on him. But judging by how hard she had tossed him and the way he landed, he should be unconscious. She approached slowly, she'd likely need to get him to a medic.

 

Then suddenly, before she could even make sense of it, she was being lifted up. Her airways were cut off and her head was spinning from the sheer pain and lack of oxygen. She was looking into Shepard's hate-filled eyes as he chocked her with one hand. She struggled but the lack of oxygen had made her weak. She needed to access her biotics. She reached out and telekinetically struggled Shepard. But despite the pain, he continued. He was still strangling her. He would win that fight. She'd be dead before he was. She panicked. She was going to die.

 

So she did the only thing she could think of.

 

She kicked Shepard as hard as she could in the balls. 

 

Shepard dropped her and collapsed, rolling in agony. Miranda gasped and held her throat. She'd have marks on her neck from that bastard. She got up and grabbed a cast iron pan. Then she hit him twice on the back of the head and Shepard finally went unconscious. 

 

"God...damn." Miranda said, still recovering. 

 

It was at that point that Jacob walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell happened?" Jacob asked in shock. He was desperately trying not to look too closely at either Miranda or Shepard's naked bodies. For very different reasons.

 

"He attacked me. I had no choice." Miranda said. She felt absolutely humiliated at being caught like this by a man. At being seen like this by a man. Naked and vulnerable. If she was just naked, on her own terms, then it would have some pride. Now she just felt dirty.

 

"Is he alive?" Jacob asked.

 

"Yes. I made sure not to kill him." Miranda hissed.

 

"Good. Then we need to take him back to Mordin. He said the cure is on the way." Jacob said. 

 

"Ok. You do that. I need to eat, before the infection takes me back." Miranda said, standing up. 

 

"You were infected to?" Jacob asked. Then he took a glance at Miranda's nude form, and the "are you stupid?" expression on her face and Jacob realized what a foolish question that was.

 

"Right. I'll take him then." Jacob said. Miranda moved well out of the way to let Jacob pick him up and support him on his shoulder. Miranda made sure to keep her eyes averted and focused on making herself some food. She didn't want to see any inch of his male body. It might provoke a...hostile reaction. 

 

Dragging Shepard's dead weight was bad enough, but doing it while he was naked was another. He was so...tempting, and Jacob felt like a teenager again, filled with hormones and desperate to relieve his libido. No wonder Shepard was half mad. Jacob didn't want to end up like that. He would rather die now and avoid all that suffering if he was to die anyway. Still, if Mordin was telling the truth, they all had a chance yet. And he wouldn't give up as long as there was still hope. 

 

He was halfway to the medbay by the time Shepard roused enough to speak.

 

"J-Jacob." He said. 

 

"Don't speak." Jacob said.

 

"W-where are you taking me?" Shepard asked.

 

"The medbay. You've been wounded." Jacob said.

 

"No. That's not necessary." Shepard said, he was trying to escape from Jacob's grasp. 

 

"Yes, it is. You're too weak to stand on your own." Jacob said. 

 

"He will..just keep me locked up. And I can't. I need to meet with Kaiden." Shepard said.

 

"To fuck him? This is about life and death." Jacob said. 

 

"No. I just want to be with him. I-I think I love him." Shepard said, his voice was filled with emotion. He was being honest. Shepard could lie when need be, but not this well. 

 

Jacob wanted that. He never thought he'd want a man to love, but he did now. Jacob stopped in his tracks.

 

"Tell me what you want me to do." Jacob whispered. 

 

"All I need is for you to let me go. Joker will land us where I need to be." Shepard said. 

 

"Go then. But you will keep me informed of your location. So I can deliver the cure to you when we get it." Jacob said.

 

"Of course." Shepard said. Jacob gave him a firm slap on the ass.

 

"Then go. Get your man. I'll make sure you get the cure so you can keep him." Jacob said. 

 

"Thanks. I owe you a lot." Shepard said, looking Jacob in the eyes. There was still a spark of lust there, and Shepard's hand strayed to Jacob's backside.

 

"Shepard I-" Jacob said, but he was cut off by a fierce kiss from Shepard.

 

"If that is our last, then I want to make it count." Shepard said and then walked off. Jacob couldn't help but take a lingering glance at Shepard's limping retreat. God, he would miss that ass. Jacob hoped Kaiden would at least appreciate it. Jacob continued to walk to the medbay. He needed to see if the cure was there. 

 

Miranda was able to eat in peace. Which was a blessing. That fight had severely increased the chances someone besides Jacob would interrupt, and that might have gotten a lot messier. Miranda had just gotten up to leave when someone entered.

 

"So the cheerleader is a fucking nudist now?" A familiar voice said.

 

Shit. It was Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda couldn't help but leer at Jack. She was so sexy. Not as feminine as the other women she fucked, but beautiful in her own unique way. And so scantily clad.

 

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that." Jack said.

 

"I-It's because...I-I'm a lesbian." Miranda said.

 

"So that's why you've always been such a bitch to me. You've wanted to fuck me, but you didn't know how to deal with that shit." Jack said. She was coming closer and Miranda was quickly growing wet. 

 

"Ye-yes...please. Will you?" Miranda said. She was begging, for some reason, she felt so utterly powerless. Jack looked her up and down, the scrutiny causing Miranda to whimper. She just wanted Jack to to fuck her. She needed it.

 

"Fine." She said with a heavy sigh.

 

"Y-you will?" Miranda asked.

 

"Yes. But things are going to have to change around here." Jack said walking closer.

 

"Of course. Anything." Miranda said. Jack, pushed her against the counter. Miranda whimpering as Jacks' hand strayed to her vagina, her fingers stroking Miranda's clit. 

 

"I get to do what I want, when I want." Jack said.

 

"Y-yes. Of course." Miranda said.

 

"And you want complain about it. You won't mouth off one bit." Jack said.

 

"Y-yes." Miranda said, in between her groans and whimpers.

 

"In fact, you won't say a bad word about me to anyone. To you, I'm the perfect woman. If anyone asks about me, you'll say so." Jack said, fingering Miranda vigorously.

 

"Y-Yes. I-I will." Miranda said. 

 

"Of course you will. Because your my bitch now, isn't that right?" Jack said, beginning to tweak Miranda's nipples, again to a positive vocal response from the Cerberus operative.

 

"I-I'm your bitch." Miranda said, barely able to get the words out.

 

"You'll do whatever I ask, whenever I ask. If I want you to dress up like a slutty cheerleader, or a nurse, or I want you to walk around stark naked, you'll have to do it. " Jack said. Miranda nodded vigorously, her ass was colliding hard with the counter. She was going to be sore as hell after this but she really didn't care.

 

"If I want you to go down on me, or if I want to strap on a huge fucking strap on and pound your ass, or if I want to scissor the fuck out of you, you'll do it. Whenever I want." Jack said. Again Miranda nodded, barely holding on as Jack was knuckles deep into her vagina.

 

"Your my bitch now. So you do as I say." Jack said. Another nod.

 

"Promise me." Jack said.

 

"Uh huh." Miranda said. She was so close.

 

"Promise me. I need to hear the words or I won't let you get off. Say the words." Jack said.

 

"Oh God! I promise! I promise!" Miranda said and she kept saying her promise as the orgasm rolled through her body.

 

Jack withdrew her knuckles from Miranda, as Miranda pretty much collapsed to the floor. Jack took a look at her wet fingers and then took a lick.

 

"Hm. You don't taste half bad there, Cheerleader." Jack said.

 

"Th-thank you." Miranda said, breathing heavily.

 

"Don't mention it. But I'm holding you to all that." Jack said, eyeing Miranda's nude form. It was looking better and better to her.

 

"Miranda! We've got the cure-" Jacob said, bursting into the room. His eyes passing from Jack to Miranda and quickly back to Jack.

 

"Cure?" Jack asked. Jacob sighed.

 

"Your going to have to come with me too." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

The ship docked and Commander Shepard escaped out into the Citadal. Absurdly he was running nude, with only a comm linking him to Jacob and the Normandy. He was trying to be as subtle as possible, trying to hide behind crates and walls if he could, but really he was just trying to get to his beloved Kaiden.

 

"Kaiden, Kaiden." He called as he finally saw him. Kaiden, turned around and spotted Shepard, running nude towards him.

 

"She-Shepard?" Kaiden said and suddenly was tackle hugged by his former commander. 

 

"Kaiden. Kaiden. It's so good to see you." He exclaimed. His voice was sickly and desperate.

 

"Wh-what's going on? You're naked." Kaiden said. 

 

"I-I know. It's a long story. I-I just need you to-to understand something." Shepard said. 

 

"W-what's that?" Kaiden asked.

 

"I-I love you." Shepard said, looking Kaiden right in the eyes as he said it.

 

"Shepard...I-" Kaiden said. He was so confused. Shepard hadn't ever seemed to pay all that much attention to him. They had been friends sure, and Kaiden had wanted something more, but Shepard was far more preoccupied with the opposite sex. 

 

"I-It's true. I didn't realize...couldn't realize until now but it's true. I love you. I love you so much." Shepard said, he was sounding so needy and pitiful. It hurt to see Shepard like this.

 

"Commander, are you ok?" Kaiden asked.

 

"I-I am ill. But I needed to find-find you before- before anything-" Shepard said, but he couldn't complete that sentence. 

 

"Shepard? Shepard?!" Kaiden said as Shepard crumpled in his arms. 

 

Three days later, Shepard opened his eyes. He was in the medical bay by the looks of things and Kaiden was sitting in a chair next to him.

 

"Shepard, your up." Kaiden said, taking note of his awakening.

 

"Yeah. How long have I been out." Shepard said.

 

"Three days. You uh...gave us quite a scare there." Kaiden said, a bit of emotion creeping into his voice.

 

"Sorry...sorry about that. I have...well a lot to apologize for." Shepard said.

 

"No, no you don't. You were sick Shepard. Couldn't control yourself. And now you're better." Kaiden said.

 

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Shepard said. But of course, the feelings inside him for Kaiden hadn't changed. His attraction to men hadn't changed and he strongly suspected he would never be attracted to women again. 

 

"That stuff you said before..." Kaiden said.

 

"It was true. But you don't have to respond. I know you probably don't feel the same way..." Shepard said.

 

"Of course I feel the same way. I've always felt the same way. When you were with Williams. When you were dead. When you came back. When you were with Lawson. All through that. I'll always feel the same way. I'll always love you." Kaiden said. 

 

 

"I...I'm so glad to hear that." Shepard said. Kaiden stood up, walked over and bent down to give Shepard a kiss. It turned increasingly passionate and needy as Shepard's hand went for Kaiden's crotch.

 

"Ah. I didn't know you were packing so much down there." Shepard said.

 

"I have a lot of secrets Commander, and I can't wait to show them to you." Kaiden said. And things began to get incresingly more...intimate.

 

"...You don't actually have to follow up on what I said the other day." Jack said. Miranda and Jack had been sleeping together since Miranda got her cure. They didn't talk much, but the two of them got out their unresolved feelings in bed.

 

"About obeying you...in bed? And out of bed?" Miranda said. 

 

"Yeah. It was bullshit of me to use that against you...that illness you had." Jack said.

 

"You didn't know...and besides. I kinda want to keep going with this. It's kinda hot." Miranda said with a smirk.

 

"You sure?" Jack asked. Miranda nodded.

 

"Well then, I guess I can't complain about that." Jack said. The two began to passionately kiss again, Jack grabbing Miranda's massive ass as she did so. 

 

"Oh and one more thing I've been meaning to ask." Jack said.

 

"What?" Miranda asked.

 

"Where did you get that massive bruise on your ass?" Jack asked.


End file.
